Love Is Louder Than Fear
by Mr. Courage
Summary: ¿Que puede pasar cuando un destrozado Kurt se tope con quién podría ser su salvador? 'Las cortadas en tus muñecas sólo me demuestran cuán estúpidos todos han sido contigo' Advertencias adentro
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias: Este Fic probablemente llegue a tener Lemon en un futuro, por eso el rated M :) (Lemon) (Cutting)**

**Menciones de depresión y tendencias suicidas. Sexo homosexual implícito/explícito. **

**Bien, mi primera historia KLAINE :3 En serio amo a esta pareja, en verdad. Ellos son como mis héroes o algo así, no bromeo. Bien, aquuí está el capítulo uno. Acepto sugerencias, mientras estas sean respetuosas y con la finalidad constructiva de dar una crítica que me ayude a mejorar.**

**Lamentablemente, ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni los escenarios de la serie me pertenecen. Lo mío tan solo son los errores y el gato obeso Leandro, además de algún que otro personaje.**

**Disfruten la lectura**

* * *

Capítulo Uno:

De Maletas Y Un Gato.

La Academia Dalton. Sinceramente, Kurt aún se sentía bastante sorprendido de poder encontrarse en aquél lugar. Su familia nunca había sido adinerada, y él tampoco era pretencioso como para desear querer ir a un colegio privado.

Toda su vida escolar, había transcurrido en establecimientos educativos públicos, donde, al no ser de pago, no pueden negarle la entrada a quién sea que desee entrar en éstos. Probablemente por eso es que el castaño ahora se encontraba entrando en lo que sería su primera aventura rodeado de niños ricos. Porque, si, la Academia Dalton, es sólo para varones.

Y ahí está el segundo cambio en la vida de Hummel. Colegios mixtos. Siempre. Para él era una ventaja, pues nunca se le había dado bien socializar con hombres. Más que nada, porque el típico prejuicio heterosexual, es que el homo se puede enamorar de él, que lo gay es contagioso, o las burlas de las que puede ser objeto por mostrar una inteligencia y tolerancia superior al resto.

Kurt se había visto arrastrado hasta allí.

No por gusto.

No por presunción.

Por miedo. Luego de tolerar los insultos, burlas y golpes de gran parte del alumnado de la secundaria McKinley, sólo faltaba la gota que derramara el vaso: Una amenaza de muerte.

Y es que al parecer, Karofsky disfrutaba ver a Kurt indefenso. Sobre todo luego del incidente del beso.

Y ahora está ahí, parado como idiota en la entrada de la Academia, como esperando alguna señal divina para saber qué hacer. Se despide de su padre con una sonrisa y un gesto de mano. Éste al verlo sonríe, aliviado de dejar a su hijo en un mejor lugar. Burt le había ofrecido de su ayuda para subir el extenso equipaje de Kurt, pero éste se había negado, alegando que ''Tu salud es primero, ya podré yo arreglármelas para llevar todo a mi habitación''

Cruza la puerta arrastrando consigo la mayor cantidad de maletas posibles, sorprendiéndose por el lujo con el que Dalton cuenta. Mueblería de caoba fina, alfombras de lana, lámparas de cristal, pisos de mármol... La diferencia se notaba.

El castaño realiza dos viajes más con lo que logra llevar todo su equipaje al interior. Luego de eso, se dirige al escritorio de la secretaria. En la placa que hay en su pecho se lee ''Amanda Whiteshot''

-Uhm... Disculpe- Kurt se aclara la garganta y deja la timidez de lado, dando una amable y sincera sonrisa - Soy Kurt Hummel, acabo de ser transferido aquí...

-Hummel, claro. -Amanda, la secretaria, sonríe y abre un cajón del escritorio, que se encuentra repleto de papeles totalmente ordenados. Saca algunos de ellos y se los entrega a el chico, explicándole brevemente cuál es cada uno.

-Este es tu horario de clases, que comienzan a las 9:15 de la mañana. Los fines de semana puedes salir, o quedarte, pero dado que es viernes y ya no llegaste a las clases, te recomiendo que utilices el fin de semana para recorrer el colegio y conocer gente. Éste es un mapa de las instalaciones interiores y exteriores de Dalton y ésta es la llave de tu habitación. 305.

-¿Sabe quién es mi compañero? - Kurt pregunta, tomando los papeles y la llave que la mujer le tiende y guardándolos en su bolso Marc Jacobs.

-Anderson. Blaine Anderson -Dice la secretaria con una sonrisa en su rostro- Que tengas un buen fin de semana Kurt. -Termina diciendo, como una clara despedida.- Recuerda venir el Lunes a buscar las autorizaciones para las clases. - Añade, para luego devolver su mirada a la partida de solitario que mantenía abierta en su computadora.

Resignándose a unos cuantos viajes por las escaleras, toma cuantas maletas puede bajo sus brazos, de las correas y con sus manos, y se dispone a subir las escaleras. Sin embargo, un chico pasa caminando un tanto rápido por el lado de Kurt, haciendo que las maletas se le escapen de las manos.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! -Repite el chico de ojos color miel y cabello engominado. Kurt lo mira, sonrojándose. Es probablemente el chico más lindo que haya visto en su vida. Aparta la mirada, recordando que nadie querría salir con él, golpeándose mentalmente por casi caer otra vez en una trampa que el mismo se pone.

-No hay dilemas -Dice Kurt, sonriendo simpáticamente. Es nuevo aquí y no quiere que la primera persona que le hable luego de la secretaria crea que es un exagerado respecto a situaciones tan pequeñas - Soy Kurt Hummel - Aclara, extendiéndole la mano al moreno.

-Blaine Anderson -Responde el chico y toma la mano que Kurt le extiende. Blaine observa sus manos unidas y un brillo extraño se pone en su mirada. -¿Que te ocurrió en la muñeca Kurt? - Pregunta, apretando un poco mucho la mano del castaño.

-Nada -responde rápidamente el chico, quitando su mano- Tengo un gato, ¿sabes? Su nombre es Leandro. Es un gatito un tanto gordo, y bastante temperamental cuando no le das su comida a tiempo... -Dice, intentando cambiar de tema. Sonríe al encontrar un tópico del que hablar- Así que Anderson, ¿no? Es bueno conocer a mi compañero de habitación.

Blaine, que se encontraba poco convencido con el inexistente gato obeso de Kurt, levanta sus triangulares cejas con sorpresa.

-¿En verdad? ¡Eso es estupendo! Venga, te ayudo a llevar tu equipaje.

Blaine le sonríe cálidamente a Kurt, y baja los escalones para empezar a apilar unas cuantas maletas del castaño. Hummel sonríe también, sin poder evitar sentir una extraña y agradable sensación de calor en su estómago. Al parecer las mariposas eran falsas. El sólo sentía un fuego ardiente dentro, que llenaba todo lo frío que el siempre había sentido. Y eso que el moreno sólo le había sonreído.

Seguramente prendería en llamas si tocaba esos labios...

-Basta Kurt- Se susurró a si mismo el chico de piel pálida- Controla tus malditas hormonas.

Tomó las maletas que habían caído al piso, siguiendo a Blaine quién lo guiaba por los pasillos de Dalton camino a la habitación que ambos compartirían.

* * *

**No es TAAAAN largo, lo sé, pero por algo se comienza, ¿no? xd**

**Como arriba les digo, no se sientan obligados a dejar reviews, sólo les digo que sabré donde viven y en las noches puedo atacarlos con un cuchillo. Nah. Pero siéntanse libres de dejar un review, y comentarme si les agrada la historia, etc.**

**El capítulo dos está casi listo. Sólo le faltan las revisiones finales, de ortografía, redacción y trama. Sin embargo, siéntanse libres de darme sugerencias.**

**Nos vemos :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien :D Volví, con el segundo capítulo de la historia.**

**Gracias a todos los que dieron follows y me dejaron sus reviews :)**

**Les aviso, que por ahora la historia la estoy avanzando bastante rápido. Así que tendremos de Kurt y Blaine por un rato.**

**Recordándoles, que Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, siendo todos estos propiedad de FOX.**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

Capítulo Dos

Cajas y Mensajes de Texto

Kurt despertó el sábado luego de que la alarma del reloj hiciera su trabajo. 6:30 AM. Bien. El día anterior con suerte y si había abierto una de las maletas para sacar su pijama, neceser y su oso de peluche. Sin embargo hoy tenía que ordenar su armario y abrir las cajas de cartón apiladas del lado derecho de la habitación, el suyo. Observó a Blaine dormir. El chico tenía sus rizos sueltos y desordenados, además de que con sus ojos cerrados podía observar lo largas que eran sus pestañas.

Luego de ducharse y ponerse uno de sus conjuntos, se puso manos a la obra. Fue una hora después, cuando una caja realmente pesada de libros se le volteó, desparramando todo el contenido por el piso, que Blaine, sobresaltado, despertó, con un grito de ''¡ESE CORBATIN ES MÍO!''

El castaño se voltea a verlo con una ceja alzada, y luego hace una mueca a modo de disculpa

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención despertarte tan temprano

El moreno lo observa, aún medio dormido y se encoje de hombros

-No es como que no fuera a despertar en algún momento -Se levanta torpemente de la cama, y Kurt rápidamente se voltea, sonrojándose. Blaine sólo está en boxers. El moreno no parece percatarse, y se dirige al baño bostezando sonoramente y llevando consigo algo de ropa. Hummel se sienta en la cama, suspirando, intentando calmar el creciente rubor de sus mejillas.

Observa la habitación, percatándose de los detalles de la misma. Ambos lados de la habitación son idénticos. Una cama individual, un armario, un escritorio, un par de sillas y una estantería para libros. La única diferencia está en que el lado de Blaine cuenta con una puerta, que dirige al baño que comparten. Eso y que el moreno tiene pegados algunos pósters de Harry Potter, Katy Perry y P!nk en su pared, mientras que las paredes del lado de Kurt aún se encuentran desnudas.

Cuando Blaine sale del baño, media hora después, Kurt ya tiene su ropa ordenada y la mitad de las cajas vacías. El moreno lo observa en silencio y el chico pálido continua con su tarea. En un momento, una caja realmente pesada hace que se le dificulte moverla unos cuantos metros. Blaine se levanta y le toma las manos, alejándolo de la caja y haciendo que se siente en la cama.

-Yo te ayudo, Kurt - Anderson le sonríe, de una manera que el castaño encuentra encantadora. Se queda sin habla a causa de su sonrisa, y se queda en silencio, embobado por la visión que tiene enfrente. Los musculosos brazos de Blaine se tensan al tomar la caja, haciendo que Kurt se sonroje furiosamente y empiece a sentir como la temperatura de la habitación se eleva unos cuantos grados. Se remueve en la cama levemente, un tanto incómodo. Nunca se había sentido así, excitado por alguien antes.

Al parecer Dalton serían tan solo nuevas experiencias.

Y el castaño estaba intrigado por eso.

A eso de las seis de la tarde, Kurt se encontraba en los jardines de Dalton, detrás de unos arbustos frondosos, para que nadie lo viera. Su tarde había sido interesante, Blaine le había presentado a sus amigos, los Warblers, quienes lo aceptaron de inmediato y lo incluyeron en sus conversaciones como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Sin embargo, la alegría se esfumó con un mensaje de texto.

''No hay lugar donde puedas ocultarte, maldito marica''

Luego de eso, Kurt se excusó con Blaine y los demás warblers, intentando contener el miedo que crecía en su pecho. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza y podía sentir los latidos en sus oídos. Se apresuró en salir de la Academia y esconderse en los jardines.

Y ahí estaba ahora.

Llorando, desesperado, muerto de miedo. Creía que todo había acabado, pero no. El odio que le tenían iba más allá de lo imaginable. Intenta, sin éxito, tratar de acallar sus sollozos, que amenazan con que alguien lo descubra, a él y a su escondite. Tiene miedo de salir de ahí. ¿Qué tal si Karofsky, Azimio o algún otro homofóbico neandertal llega a Dalton y lo encuentra? No, él prefería quedarse allí, al menos hasta que sea capaz de controlar el temblor de sus manos. Su teléfono vibra. Lo toma entre sus dedos temblorosos, con miedo, luego de tres intentos en los cuáles se le caía de sus incapaces manos. Respira hondo, un tanto aliviado. Era de Blaine.

''Kurt, ¿Dónde estás? Me estoy empezando a preocupar por ti. -B''

No podía responder el mensaje, por que dudaba que sus manos fueran capaces, y también estaba seguro que no podría expresar tranquilidad aunque fuera por escrito. Si Blaine notaba que él estaba mal, todo se iría al caño. Nadie quiere a alguien que está roto. Nadie quiere a alguien cobarde. Y por supuesto, él quiere que Blaine lo note.

Por otro lado, jamás ha hablado del tema con nadie. Frente a sus amigos del club glee, fingía ser fuerte, no tomarle importancia a los golpes e insultos, pero cada uno de esos ataques, le había dejado heridas. Y esas heridas, no cicatrizaban. A diferencia de las de sus brazos. No era algo de lo que él quisiera hablar.

Mientras tanto, Blaine, totalmente preocupado, se dispone a buscar al castaño. Los warblers le ofrecen su ayuda, sin decir nada acerca de lo notorio que es que Blaine se siente atraído hacia el chico nuevo. Probablemente se conozcan hace menos de un día, pero, todos están de acuerdo en que Kurt es de esas personas interesantes, con carisma y que siempre causan impacto en las personas. Al parecer, Blaine había sido golpeado fuertemente por la simpatía de aquél chico.

Sin embargo, no tienen que buscar mucho. Cuando Blaine va a su habitación, el castaño está ahí, durmiendo, con el uniforme aún puesto. Sin decir nada, el moreno se acerca y lo observa. Su ropa tiene algo de tierra, lo que sugiere que Kurt estaba escondido en algún lugar de los jardines.

Eso explica por qué no lo encontraban.

Pero algo debió pasarle para que el castaño se alejara.

Y Blaine estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! Bien, espero les haya gustado el capítulo :3 Recuerden que siempre pueden dejarme sus reviews con sus opiniones... Y eso xdd**

**Dado que tengo vida social(?) Dudo que pueda actualizar a menos que me planten, lo cuál no me sorprendería xD Aún así, intentaré actualizar hoy en la noche, o si no, mañana en la mañana. **

**Ya saben, odio cuando a uno lo hacen esperar xD**

**Nos vemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien. DÍA PRODUCTIVO, YAAAY. Este capítulo es corto, lo sé, pero simplemente no quiero avanzar las cosas tan rápido así que separé el capítulo tres, y la segunda parte lo dejé como el cuatro (que tengo que revisar).**

**En este capítulo hay un salto en el tiempo de un mes. Por si se lo preguntan, a lo largo de ese mes no sucede nada fuera de lo normal (clases, ensayo de los warblers, mensajes con amenazas...) Son cosas que aquí ya son normales, por que Kurt está adaptado a eso, por lo tanto, no me pareció importante agregar tanta parafernalia. **

**Sin embargo, desde ahora los saltos tan largos en el tiempo van a ser casi nulos. ¿Por qué? Pues por que la historia ya está tomando el ritmo que quiero que tome, y eso hará que no tenga que apresurar o ralentizar mucho las cosas.**

**Recordándoles, como siempre, que ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, siendo éstos propiedad de FOX**

**Gracias por las visitas y los reviews *-***

**A leer!**

* * *

Capitulo Tres

Un peine y un teléfono.

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente de Kurt, y Blaine aún no quería tocar el tema con el castaño. A lo largo de esos días, el moreno sólo había logrado sentirse aún más encantado por cada una de las sonrisas que Kurt le daba.

Aunque no eran sinceras. Y lo sabía.

Una sola vez, escuchó a Kurt llorando en la ducha, luego de que él volviera a la habitación a buscar su móvil, que se le había olvidado. No dijo nada, simplemente salió de la habitación sumido en sus pensamientos.

Kurt no es de las personas que demuestren abiertamente lo que sienten. Y Blaine lo sabe. Es por eso que hasta ahora no ha tocado el tema. Se dijo a si mismo que si descubría a Kurt llorando una vez más, lo soltaría todo. El quiere ayudar al castaño, por que verlo sonreír es para él el paraíso. Pero Hummel también debe pedir ayuda.

Sin embargo, Kurt es orgulloso. Por eso mismo, cuando se levanta se repite una y otra vez ''no necesitas ayuda, no molestes, estás bien''. A pesar de eso, cada día se le hace más difícil repetir la misma frase, haciendo que sus ojos piquen con las lágrimas que el lucha por dejar dentro.

De una semana, pasan dos, y así hasta llegar al mes de Kurt en Dalton.

Y todo sigue igual.

Bueno, casi. Se podría decir que las cosas mejoran. Kurt se une a los Warblers, y lleva bastante bien sus calificaciones. Pero los mensajes de amenazas aumentan, con palabras que hacen que ''marica'' sea el insulto más suave.

Lo sobrelleva bien. Hay momentos, que pasa con Blaine en Lima Bean, o con los Warblers ensayando, o con Mercedes y Rachel en el centro comercial, o en su casa con su familia, en que olvida que los matones siguen detrás de su huella.

Pero olvidarlo por momentos, no hace que el problema desaparezca.

Es un día Miércoles, y Kurt debe apresurarse para llegar a tiempo a su clase de matemáticas. En su apuro, olvida su teléfono, que queda olvidado sobre su cama. No se percata de su descuido.

Justo apenas sale, Blaine abre la puerta del baño, intentando apresurarse, pues se ha quedado dormido y el castaño ha olvidado despertarlo como suele hacer. Es, mientras está a agachado a cuatro patas en el piso buscando su peine favorito, que escucha el sonido del celular de Kurt. Un mensaje. Lo ignora, pues no le agrada la idea de inmiscuirse en la privacidad de otra persona, menos si esa persona es su chico. Bueno, suyo entre comillas.

Sin embargo, el celular suena otras dos veces. Blaine se levanta, con el ceño fruncido. Ya se resignó a no encontrar su peine y tener que utilizar otro. Se acerca a la cama del castaño y toma el teléfono entre sus manos. La pantalla mostraba un número desconocido, y tres mensajes sin leer.

Sintiéndose terrible por lo que está a punto de hacer, abre los mensajes, que estaban en orden consecutivo, con una diferencia de minutos.

9:45

''¿Como amaneció hoy la princesa más arrastrada de todo Ohio?''

9:48

''Disculpa, de la tierra. La princesita más afeminada, desagradable, mariquita y regalada de todo Ohio''

9:51

''¿Por qué no respondes? Tienes algún trabajo de prostituta y por eso duermes hasta tarde?''

Blaine no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Subió en la bandeja de entrada, buscando más mensajes.

Leyó uno de hace unos pocos días:

''Es extraño como uno puede llegar a extrañar a la pequeña muñeca que solía tirar a los basureros, golpear en los pasillos y encerrar en los baños. Que tiempos, ¿no?''

Sintiéndose aún peor, leyó otro. El mensaje tenía fecha de hace dos semanas:

''Me alegra que luego de nuestro encuentro en el parque recuerdes que aún puedo golpearte. No sacas nada con huir, siempre te voy a encontrar.''

Blaine hizo memoria, mientras algunas piezas encajaban en el rompecabezas de su mente. Justo por esas fechas, había sido un día inusualmente caluroso, sin embargo, Kurt había insistido en utilizar una chaqueta, a pesar del fuerte sol que había.

Y el último mensaje que leyó, era con fecha de aproximadamente un mes atrás:

''No te confíes, princesa. Voy a matarte si vuelves a hacerme enojar con tus mariconadas. Huir a esa escuela homosexual no te salvará de mi furia''

El morocho estaba sin palabras. Kurt. Su dulce y tierno Kurt. Estaba pasando por todo eso solo. ¿Cómo es que él no lo había notado?

Salió de la habitación con el teléfono de Kurt en la mano. No llegar a clases no le importaba, pero tenía que encontrar la manera de ayudar al castaño, y hacerle entender que no estaba solo en esto.

Que hay gente que se preocupa de él.

Y más que nada, que él, Blaine Anderson, nunca. NUNCA. Lo dejará solo.

* * *

**Ya sé que el capítulo es corto, lo sé, mátenme. Espero no tener que repetir las razones que di arriba.**

**Creo que ya me sentía un tanto malo por hacer que Kurt pase por esto solo. También me siento bastante bien por lo mismo (originalmente, pensaba que atacaran a Kurt y Blaine se enterase, pero luego me pareció algo totalmente innecesario.**

**En otros temas, este capítulo y todos los que sigan los dedico a Leandro. No, no el gato gordo ficticio que ayuda a Kurt en su coartada en el primer capítulo. Leandro es una persona normal y resulta ser mi novio aslkdjlkdj 3 Que todo el mundo en fanfiction(? sepa que a los dos nos ha costado durar los siete meses que hemos durado, pues el prejuicio y la homofobia (sobre todo por parte de la madre de él) Nos complican bastante las cosas.**

**No sé por que les digo esto xD supongo que por que leí por ahí que un chico creía que por que nadie le entendía por ser homosexual debía matarse.**

**Y no sé, yo lo consideré una opción antes y es una estupidez. Y por eso aprovecho esto para que tengan claro, que sean quién quieran ser. Ni siquiera su familia puede obligarlos a ser otra cosa, por que es su propia vida, y nadie la vivirá aparte de ustedes.**

**Supongo que eso es todo. Lamento haberme explayado en esto, sólo que me parecía necesario, a pesar de que pueda ser inútil. **

**Nos vemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien! estoy de vuelta! Siiiiii**

**El capitulo cuatro de esta historia (no, en serio? capitán obvio! xd) Específicamente aquí, me tomó bastante tiempo corregirlo,re hice este capítulo alrededor de tres veces hasta estar conforme. Ahora verán que pasa con Kurt... Quizás. Muajajajajajajaja(?**

**Por cierto, gracias por sus reviews, y los follows y las visitas (no les cuesta NADA dejar review, perezosos ¬_¬ xD)**

**Recordándoles, que ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, siendo éstos propiedad de FOX**

* * *

Capítulo Cuatro

Lágrimas y más teléfonos

Blaine había recurrido a los warblers por el tema de Kurt. Más específicamente a Wes, quién es probablemente el que sabe de qué habla cuando lo hace. Una vez que el morocho le plantea el tema, su mejor amigo se queda callado un rato, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Sabes lo delicado que es esto, no? No sólo es una cosa del orgullo y autoestima de Kurt. Lo tienen amenazado de muerte, y eso es algo verdaderamente complicado -Comenta el chico, que estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio de Blaine. - Por como Kurt actúa, no puedo decir realmente cómo reaccionará cuando toques el tema con él. El chico es totalmente impredecible, debes tener cuidado.

-Lo sé... Pero es Kurt y... -Blaine balbucea, con los ojos llorosos y su corazón doliendo por la preocupación. ¿Qué haría él si Kurt sufría algún daño? Él, que tanto lo quería... ¿Cómo superaría si Kurt se marchaba de su vida?

-Lo sé, te duele. Porque te importa. -Wes se acerca a Blaine, que se encuentra sentado en la cama y lo abraza por los hombros- Pero sabes que no es el momento adecuado aún para declararte. Kurt te quiere. Se le nota...

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -Dice el chico de cabello engominado, en un susurro apenas audible

-Porque, señor pesimista, Kurt es probablemente más obvio que tú en lo que desvestir con la mirada se trata. Él te necesita ahora. Nos necesita a todos, pero creo que no es prudente hacer de su problema algo de todos los warblers, hasta que él quiera hablarlo. En este momento sólo tú puedes hablar con él, y ayudarlo. -Wes sonríe, apenado. Sabe que Blaine no necesita ayuda para esto, que todo lo que él ha dicho el morocho ya lo sabe. Él tiene claro que lo que Blaine necesita es desahogarse. Se queda en silencio, con su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su mejor amigo, que unos minutos después empiezan a temblar, al igual que todo su cuerpo. El pequeño y adorable Blaine. Wes lo abraza con fuerza y el morocho se permite llorar. Necesita descargarse, ¿Cómo es que la vida puede ser tan injusta con alguien que es sencillamente maravilloso? ¿Cómo es que él no notó hasta ahora que Kurt necesita ayuda?. La camisa de Wes se encuentra mojada en la zona del pecho, que es donde Blaine suele ocultar su rostro cuando el chico más alto lo reconforta. Es como un pequeño cachorrito buscando protección. Blaine no es cobarde, o débil. No. Él simplemente tiene sus límites, y no puede creer que la persona que se convirtió de un día para otro en su rayo de sol, esté sufriendo tanto.

Durante todo el tiempo en que el moreno llora, Wes no ha dicho una palabra. No hay estupidez más grande que decir que todo estará bien. Porque es obvio, lo estará algún día, todos lo saben. Pero en el momento actual, nada está bien, así que pensar en el futuro no ayuda. Unos minutos más tarde, Blaine se separa de Wes, aún temblando levemente, con sus ojos color miel algo enrojecidos por el llanto. Susurra un agradecimiento y una leve despedida para su amigo y se dirige al baño sin decir alguna otra palabra. El otro chico suspira, y se levanta de la cama. Él estará ahí para Kurt también, pues es la alegría de Blaine. Bueno, eso y que realmente el castaño es un chico agradable. Justo cuando va saliendo de la habitación, se topa de frente con Kurt, quién parece bastante asustado por algo

-¡Kurt! - Dice Wes, deteniéndolo, intentando que Blaine tenga un poco más de tiempo para reconfortarse a sí mismo. Si va a hablar con Kurt, no debe mostrarse débil, pues el castaño necesita apoyo, no lástima.

-¡Wes! - Kurt observa al chico, aún con una mirada de preocupación-¿ De casualidad no has visto mi celular? Lo perdí, y no puedo dejar que cualquier persona ande con mi teléfono revisando lo que se le de la gana -Kurt dice esto atropelladamente, dejando en claro que está desesperado por encontrar el aparato. Wes decide no decirle que sabe donde está, ya se encargará de eso Blaine.

-No, no lo he visto... Pero, ¿por qué no entras y le preguntas a Blaine? Quizá el sabe algo -Dicho esto Wes toma a Kurt de los hombros y lo empuja dentro de la habitación, cerrando de un portazo. El castaño enarca una ceja, el otro chico había actuado bastante extraño.

Observa la habitación y justo en ese momento Blaine sale del baño. Kurt sonríe, pero el morocho no. Sólo observa a Kurt, como debatiéndose entre decir algo o no. Saca algo que esta en su bolsillo y sin decir palabra le muestra a Kurt un objeto en su mano derecha. Un teléfono. Su teléfono.

Y siente el estómago irse para el piso. Blaine lo sabe. Lo ha visto. Se le nota en la mirada preocupada que le da a Kurt, como si intentara ver si tiene algún daño que se le haya escapado en todo este tiempo. Kurt suspira y se sienta en su cama, invitándolo a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Qué es lo que te han hecho, Kurt? Y por favor, no mientas -Susurra Blaine, tomando la mano del castaño entre las suyas. Kurt se estremece levemente y sabe que no hay escapatoria. Tendrá que hablar. Pero...

Ocultar parte de la verdad, no es mentir.

¿Cierto?

* * *

**Siento como que cada vez acorto más los capítulos ._. No lo sé xDDDD**

**Evitaré esos problemas a futuro, lo prometo. Un saludo a mi mejor amiga, Marie. Que es mi guía en todo lo que escribir se trata, me pasa recordando que en una historia nadie quiere un ''Gary Stu'' menos otra Isabella Swan. Así que, saludos cielito. Sabes que te amo xd**

**No sé, y en serio no sé cuando esté el capítulo cinco. Por que bueno, he estado haciendo actualizaciones diarias, pero ahora que la historia avanza, necesito meterme de lleno en ella, y ya saben, desarrollar más la trama. Tienen que conocer si realmente es Karofsky quién está amenazando a Kurt, o si hay alguien más detrás de todo eso. Que va a ocurrir con Blaine y Kurt.**

**Si se han dado cuenta, la participación de New Directions ha sido casi nula, de hecho, si quitáramos las pocas menciones que hago de ellos, no afectaría para nada la línea principal de la trama. Sin embargo, esta historia tiene muchas historias secundarias, y quiero que se lleguen a hacer una idea de todas. Así que probablemente las actualizaciones ahora no sean diarias, pero les prometo que tendrán al menos dos o tres capítulos por semana :) Todo esto recordándoles que trabajo en mi propia historia original, y tengo vida social(? **

**Por cierto, ustedes creen que valga la pena que me ponga a traducir algún fic en inglés? He leído algunos, y si tienen alguna sugerencia pueden dejármela y ver si consigo el permiso... Lo dejaremos en un quizás.**

**Bueno, eso es todo. LOOOOS QUIEROO**

**Gracias por sus reviews, y si lees, nada te cuesta dejar tu opinión, ni siquiera necesitas cuenta para comentar :( xD Sus reviews me ayudan a mejorar, y a saber que hago bien o mal(?**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
